


Noldor Group Chat

by orphan_account



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the Noldor elves of Middle Earth gather together in a group chat.Disclaimer: This is my first work on Archive of Our Own. I hope I won't mess things up hehe...Note: This doesn't have an end. It would continue to as long as it could (if I'm happy, of course!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**The Noldor Group Chat**

**_Galadriel_ invited _Finwë_ , _Fëanor_ , _Fingolfin_ , _Finarfin_ , _Maedhros_ , _Fingon_ , _Turgon_ , _Finrod_ , _Gil-galad_ , _Celebrimbor_ , _Ecthelion_ , _Glorfindel_ and _Eärendil_ to this group chat.**

**Galadriel**

Hello

**Gil-galad**

Hello.

**Glorfindel**

Hi!

**Celebrimbor**

How are you all?

**Glorfindel**

I'm fine, and you?

**Finwë**

We need to stop talking like robots.

**Glorfindel**

Okay..

**Eärendil**

Hope you all won't mind if I...

**_Eärendil_ invited _Elrond_ to this group chat.**

**Gil-galad**

Welcome to our group chat.

**Eärendil**

My son must be here.

**Glorfindel**

Greetings my lord.

**Fëanor**

But he's not a member of the Noldor.

**Maedhros**

Who cares

**Maedhros**

Elrond?

**Maedhros**

**Elrond**

I'm here.

**Elrond**

What's with that picture?

**Elrond**

Cast it into the fire. Destroy it!

**Maedhros**

No.

**Elrond**

MAEDHROS!!!

**Maedhros**

How vile of you, to yell at your foster father like that.

**Elrond**

How vile of you, to abash your foster son like that.

****Fëanor** **

This is a group chat, as far as I'm concerned.

**Maedhros**

A group chat consists of several private chats, just they're linked together.

_**Galadriel** _ **invited _Arwen_ to this group chat.**

**Arwen**

Hey dad.

**Arwen**

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuYjZz8rAPk

**Maedhros**

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-

_**Elrond** _ **has left this group chat.**


	2. The Fellowship of the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to... The council of Elrond! (Though he is obviously pissed)

**The Council of Elrond Group Chat**

_**Elrond** _ **invited _Frodo_ , _Sam_ , _Merry_ , _Pippin_ , _Aragorn_ , _Legolas_ , _Gimli_ , _Boromir_ and _Gandalf_ to this group chat.**

**Elrond**

Hello

**Legolas**

We must destroy the ring!

**Boromir**

One does not simply walk into Mordor. The great eye is ever watchful.

**Frodo**

I will take the ring to Mordor.

**Aragorn**

You have my sword.

**Legolas**

And my bow.

**Gimli**

And my axe!

**Elrond**

Stop acting please.

**Legolas**

Then why'd you invite us here then?

**Elrond**

For my own purposes.

_**Legolas** _ **has left this group chat.**

 _**Aragorn** _ **has left this group chat.**

 _**Boromir** _ **has left this group chat.**

**_Gimli_ has left this group chat.**

**_Frodo_ has left this group chat.**

**_Sam_ has left this group chat.**

**_Merry_ has left this group chat.**

**_Pippin_ has left this group chat.**

**_Gandalf_ has left this group chat.**

**Elrond**

Shit.

**Elrond**

(I should get back to the Noldor group chat.)


	3. Ordinary Nonsense

**The Noldor Group Chat**

_**Elrond** _ **joined this group chat.**

**Gil-galad**

Welcome back.

**Maedhros**

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

**Elrond**

Maedhros seems quite happy today.

**Maedhros**

You're not me, how would you know that I'm happy?

**Elrond**

..............

**Elrond**

You're not me, how would you know that I can't tell you're happy?

**Maedhros**

****

**Gil-galad**

O_o

**Feanor**

This Lembas I'm eating now seems suprisingly soggy for some reason...

**Feanor**

I don't want to eat it... I don't like it.

**Feanor**

What should I do?

**Elrond**

Don't eat it then.

**Gil-galad**

O_o

**Elrond**

...?


End file.
